SMILEY FACE'S CHALLENGES
by KWilson
Summary: Challenges that one of my reviewers, smiley face, asked me to post cuz they don't have an account! A whole bunch of Seddie writing prompts!
1. Challenge 1

**What's up my fellow Seddiers? This is a challenge that one of my reviewers, smiley face, asked me to post because they don't have an account. Take it away smiley face!**

Challenge:

Sam and Freddie have been pussyfooting around their feelings for too long. When Sam suddenly collapses (on iCarly, at school, idc where) she is rushed to the hospital. Who will be there for Sam after the doctor's diagnosis of diabetes? Will Freddie help Sam when she's not allowed to eat her most favorite foods? And is it just concern that Freddie's feeling or possibly...more?

**Okay, so there you go! If you have any questions, go ahead and PM me and I'll get in touch with smiley face if needed! Also, if you want to check out my stories, I have two:**

**iSleepover: What happens when the iCarly gang has a sleepover? SEDDIE OF COURSE! (Complete)**

**and one that I'm still working on:**

**iShakespeare: Will Shakespeare play matchmaker 400 years after his death? SEDDIE OF COURSE!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Challenge 2

**What's up my fellow Seddiers! I think this is a steller (love that word) idea and I'm jealous that I didn't think of it myself! :P**

Freddie's mother shocks him after she tells him that she sighed up for being on a T.V. show called MomSwitch. (parody of Wife Swap) What happens when Marissa is assigned the Puckett household and Karen Puckett is assigned the Bensons'? For the first 2 months these mothers must abide by the rules of the house, but during the 3rd and 4th month they're allowed to make some changes. Will Sam survive with a mother like Marissa? Will Freddie with Karen? What happens when Sam and Freddie cannot take it anymore and meet in secret to get away from it all? Will they finally realize they have more in common than they originally thought? And what is this feeling they're having every time they're alone? Is it...no...it can't be...love?

Rules: Must must MUST be Seddie. Creddie will not be tolerated.

It can be as long as you like.

Whatever rating.

**So get writing! If you have any questions, you can leave a review or PM me! :D**


	3. Challenge 3

**A twist on a classic Seddie plot line...**

Challenge 3 : ]

There are plenty of seddie-is-pregnant stories out there. I know, I've seen  
them, where Sam's mother kicks her out of the house. My 3rd challenge is  
simple: Freddie gets Sam pregnant (Drunk, drugged idc HOW she gets pregnant,  
but they're not a couple-yet.) and they have to tell their friends and  
families. Suprisingly, Sam's mother is fine with it, just a bit dissapointed.  
BUT, when Freddie tells his mother, and that he wants to support Sam and their  
kid, his mother kicks FREDDIE out. With nowhere else to go, Freddie ends up  
living with Sam and her mother. Will Freddie ever win back his mother's love  
and affection, or will she never speak to him again?

Rules: Seddie, duh, with some mother/son angst and conflict. The story does  
not HAVE to focus on the pregnancy as much as Freddie being abandoned by his  
mother, and Sam consoling him, falling in love along the way.

Any rating.

Ends in seddie.

Have fun.

**So...get writing! :D**


	4. Challenge 4

**Another challenge for you! :D**

After Sam suffers a severe blow to the head, Sam wakes up to Freddie's face. She sees the concern in him, and it urges her to tell him she loves him. Unfortunately, all that comes out of her mouth is Spanish! (Thank the lord Freddie knows Spanish, right? Wrong! His random Spanish is just that-random. One words. Freddie might can say one or two words in Spanish, but he's not fluent, so he doesn't understand her. ) She can't speak English anymore! What's Sam to do? What's Freddie to do? Will Sam ever get back to normal? Will she ever get to tell Freddie her real feelings-in English? Or is Sam doomed to forever speak Spanish?

Rules:

1. Must be Seddie

2. If you don't know Spanish, put it in italics or underlined or something. Or put a translation at the bottom.

3. Any rating.

4. Have fun.

**So get writing and we can't wait to see what you come up with! **


	5. Challenge 5

**A challenge just for you, Seddiers! :D**

I got the idea while playing a videogame called Shadow of Destiny, so you may  
want to put a disclaimer for the game as well as iCarly. :/

Sam has been killed! Murdered! But who'd want her dead? After dying and waking  
up in a strange room, Sam is given the chance to live again. The person who  
offers this to her, calles himself Hommunculus. He gives her a stange device  
that will allow her to prevent being killed. (ex. If Sam dies in a fire, she  
can go back and prevent it from starting.) Each time she prevents one death,  
another will befall her. However, just stopping her from dying each time won't  
fix the problem. She needs to stomp out the root of the problem, find out who  
wants her dead, and put an end to her many deaths if she wants to live  
peacefully. Time can be a tricky thing, and Sam needs to master the art of  
time manipulation. Hommunculus is playing with many eras and time, while Sam's  
running out of it! Can she stop herself from dying for good? And how does  
Freddie fit into all this? Will he go into the past with her to try and  
prevent her death? Why does he care? Does Freddie have any hidden feelings for  
Sam?

Rules:

1. Sam must die no less than 5 times, under different circumstances. (in the  
game, as well as I can remember anyway, it was, in this order- stabbed, fire,  
stabbed again, blow/crash to the head, poisioned, run over by a car, pushed  
off a building.) :s

Feel free to use those ways, or others, if you want.

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface. : ]

Either Seddie, or no pairing

**Have fun writing! :)**


	6. Challenge 6

**New challenge!**

Sam is having a very normal summer, that is, until odd things happen. As of late, wierd things have been happening. Odd, dark, evil things. People seeing Sam in places she's not ever been. Carly breaks off all contact with her, saying she doesn't want to be friends anymore because she saw Sam kissing her boyfriend, but Sam knows this isn't true! Then, soon after, Sam is accused of stealing? Okay, not so strange, but this time she really DIDN'T do it! Who is Sam really? She's never explored the side of her father, but who is he? And why are people whispering rumors about witchcraft in the Puckett line? With no one else to turn to, Sam must pair up with Freddie, the only one who believes her innocence, and to find out who she is, find her doppelganger, and clear her name!

Rules:

1. Seddie. Must I say this every challenge?

2. Do not use Melanie as the 'evil twin' cliché, please, be more creative than that. You can use her, I'd just prefer you try harder than the expected, OMG, it was MELANIE! Yeah, we didn't see that one coming...lol.

3. Any rating.

4. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

: ]

**Have fun! XD**


	7. Challenge 7

**New challenge! :D**

It's Freddie's birthday! After all the chaos of his party, which Sam and Carly planned, he receives a call from Sam, telling him to meet her-she has a suprise for him! He goes, though a bit wary of Sam's suprise, and meets up with her outside of Bushwell. She blindfoldes him, then leads him...to the zoo? She claims that Freddie needs to live a little, be rebellious. So sneaking into the zoo after hours is perfect, right? But what happens when they get trapped in there, together, for the ENTIRE weekend? Will they kill each other? Or will they be forced to confront their feelings for each other?

Rules:

1. SEDDIE. DUH.

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

: ]

**So...get writing! **


	8. Challenge 8

**Another challenge! **

Challenge 8

Ernie, Sam's coach, her to do a dance routine for a HUGE competition.  
The winner or winners of the dance competition get $100,000 AND a chance to  
dance in Hollywood! Everything is going great, until Ernie breaks his leg just  
5 weeks before the big dancing show! When she tells Carly, Freddie and  
Spencer this, Freddie agrees to be Sam's partner, though he's not really a  
dancer like Sam is, and he's stunned to realize she is one. (But he's better  
than Spencer, who can't dance AT ALL). With only 5 weeks until the big show,  
Sam must teach Freddie to dance. But with our favorite pair, it's not long  
before they realize they have feelings for each other, and they try to ignore  
them. But can they do that while they're dancing the most romantic style known  
to dance...the Latin tango?

Rules:

1. SEDDIE.

rating.

3. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**Can't wait to see what you come up with! :D**


	9. Challenge 9

**New challenge!**

iWas a Pageant Girl...Great seddie episode! My favorite part? Probably the most seddie thing ever! My new challenge is simple: what if? What if Sam blurted out the truth instead of going, "Nyeeeh!"

"You wanna break something else?" Carly asked.

"Like Freddie's arm, Freddie's leg, Freddie's face?" Sam retorted.

"Aw, Sam if you're in love with me, just say so!"

Sam was mad.

"...OKAY! I AM! ARE YOU HAPPY? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, FREDDIE!"

Then she ran out of the room, leaving Freddie with his mouth wide open in shock.

Expand on this. Take it and make it your own!

Rules:

1. SEDDIE!

2. It can be as long as you want it. A one-shot all the way to a million chapters! Get creative!

3. Any rating.

4. Have fun!

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

: ]

**Get writing! :D**


	10. Challenge 10

**New challenge!**

Carly, Sam and Freddie are forced to work with a special program for  
high-schoolers in crime solving. They visit with the campers and learn more  
and more about the nature of crime solving. Then, using what they learned,  
Carly, Sam and Freddie are supposed to solve the made-up case. But their own  
mystery begins when Carly is poisoned and falls into a coma! Now Sam and  
Freddie must find the clues, find out who poisoned Carly, and battle their own  
feelings for each other as they race to find the person who almost (or did, if  
you kill her off) killed Carly!

Rules:

1. SEDDIE...SEDDIE...SEDDIE...

2. The culprit can be a character from iCarly, or an OC.

3. Any rating.

4. Have fun!

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**Enjoy! :D**


	11. Challenge 11

**Seddie!**

After one of Freddie's projects for school backfires, Sam and Freddie end up in the far off future! They're shocked to learn the year is 7230 and all is not right with the world. The future's supposed to be perfect, a utopian society. But their government has taken over most aspects of their lives! There are rules and regulations thateverybody must follow, everyone is alike, and Sam and Freddie are APPALED to find out they don't celebrate holidays and they don't understand the word 'love'. After a child askes them about love, Sam is schoked to find out she's thinking of one person and one person only- a certain brown-haired tech geek. Will Sam and Freddie ever go home? Are they stuck in the future forever? Can they prevent this horrible world from becoming reality? And do they ever admit their love for the other?

Rules: Seddie. No Creddie. No Spam..JUST Seddie.

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**This is a good one so enjoy! :D**


	12. Challenge 12

**Two challenges for the price of one!**

Challenge 12

Sam falls victim to a very loud noise that renders her temporarily deaf. Sam has to learn sign language in order to communicate. Freddie is there for her, helping her learn and is her support through it all. But even though he's told her that he loves her, it's not the same in sign language as it is truly hearing it for herself. Will Sam ever be able to hear Freddie say, "I love you"? Or will it fall to deaf ears?

Rules:

1. Seddie. Just Seddie.

2. As long as you want. One-shot to a million chapters.

3. Any rating.

4. Have fun.

On a completely unrelated to the above challenge note, I wish to add another thing. This has NOTHING to do with my deaf challenge, but it's too short to post as a regular challenge, and it's not really seddie. I know, I know what you're thinking: "Smileyface's doing something not seddie related? Has the world gone mad?" No. It has not. This is just a little random thought that popped into my head at 11:00 at night. I guess you could call this an iCarly mimi challenge? Idk. I just finished watching iGot a Hot Room again. Enjoy. Oh and if you can somehow twist this into seddie, (Though I'm not sure how you could...) I wouldn't be opposed to that!

Mini Challenge: You've all seen iGot a Hot Room, right? Of course! So tell me...I'm curious...What DID the goat do?

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

***Gasp* What did the goat do? **


	13. Challenge 13

**Hey-o, new challenge!**

Challenge 13

MY FAVORITE CHALLENGE YET! Someone PLEASE do this! I was watching iPsycho  
tonight when I thought of this challenge. What would have happened if Gibby  
couldn't save Carly, Sam and Freddie at the end of iPsycho? Instead, he too is  
imprisoned with them! After being there for 2 months, tensions are high  
between them all. The iCarly gang is considered dead, so the police have  
stopped looking for them, (Freddie's mom is crazy with worry of course),  
Nora's gotten even crazier, and with only each other every day, Carly, Gibby,  
Sam and Freddie are starting to see each other in a different light. Will Nora  
ever be caught? Will they ever be free? And are these feelings they're  
starting to have real, or are they just going crazy?

Rules!

1. Seddie. Possibly Cibby.

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**Enjoy! :D**


	14. Challenge 14

***Shudders***

Challenge 14

This is what my diseased brain comes up with at...*checks clock* 6:00 at  
night. Oh well. I was reading the BEST book ever, written by V.C. Andrews.  
It's called Flowers in the Attic. If you've never read it, i highly recommend  
it. I got this idea from that book, and you may wish to put a disclaimer for  
that as well.

Sam's mother never told her anything about her father. When suddenly her  
mother receives news of his death, as well as the news of her dying father  
too, she learns that she will inherit all her family's money and she's  
ecstatic. But she has a condition to do in order to inherit all the money. She  
must win over her father in order to be added to the family will. But her own  
father hates her! Why? Because he thinks she's evil! He states that he hates  
her for marrying Sam's father because he wanted to keep her pure, a perfect  
daddy's girl. So Karen Puckett doesn't dare tell her father she's a mother!  
He'd hate her for it and never speak to her again. So she invites her father  
to live with her in his final days and hides Sam in the attic! But right  
before her father arrives, Freddie comes by to see Sam. Panicking, Karen locks  
him in the attic with her. It's not that she doesn't love Sam. She did. But  
there was a fortune at stake-one to ensure her later happiness if she could  
just keep her child a secret from her dying father...for a little  
while...right? However, the brutal days swell into agonizing years, and Karen  
Puckett's father is still not dead! Now Sam and Freddie wait in their cramped  
and helpless world, feeling raging, having adult dreams, adult desires, barely  
being fed by Sam's mother. (Their friends and Freddie's mother has given up  
all hope of finding them). Then, to make matters worse, Karen's father is  
getting suspicious of the noises coming from the attic...so, what will Karen  
do? They need to go away! They need to be destroyed!

Rules:

1. SEDDIE.

2. T or M. It's too dark 4 less.

3. Have fun.

**Wow, NEVER would have thought of this one. It's a great prompt so, if you like it, then get writing! :D**


	15. Challenge 15

**Here we go...**

Challenge 15

Once again, inspired by a book. V.C. Andrews' book, Runaways.

"All for one and one for all" was their motto. After an accident claims the lives of Marissa, Spencer AND Karen, (Can you tell that's my favorite name for Sam's mom?) Carly, Sam and Freddie are sent to live in a horrible foster home for orphans. But at least they're together, right? It can't be all bad. In the grim foster home for orphans, they all had each other. They called themselves a family, protecting each other. Then they discover a secret even more haunting than their foster Dad's heavy boots pounding on the wooden floor. This secret forces them to flee the home, becoming runnaways in a stolen car, wishing to wake up from this awful nightmare. Then, as if things weren't bad enough, Carly gets seperated from Sam and Freddie! Will they ever find each other again? And will Sam and Freddie realize their true feelings? Will they ever be truely happy again?

Rules:

1. Seddie.

2. Rating: T or up.

3. Have fun!

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**So let the Seddie begin! :D**


	16. Challenge 16

**I love this idea, so have fun with it!**

Challenge 16

AU

16 year old Samantha Puckett and her best friend Freddie Benson often dream  
about life before the war. It's now 1943, and their lives are filled with food  
shortages, school, and Nazi soldiers patrolling the streets. The Nazis won't  
quit. All Jews are to be "relocated". So where will Freddie Benson, a Jew, go?  
To live and hide as a Puckett, of course. According to his (fake) papers,  
Jewish Freddie Benson is now German Freddie Puckett, Sam's "brother." With  
their romantic feelings for the other, convincing people he is Sam's brother  
will be harder than they thought, especially with his dark hair and eyes that  
Sam loves so much. Will he be able to keep up this ruse, or will Freddie be  
found out and sentenced to death by the Nazis?

Rules:

1. Multi-Chaptered.

2. Any Rating.

3. Have fun!

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.


	17. Challenge 17

**Look out it's smiley face's rated M challenge!**

Whoot! Another! Oh, my stupid brain, what have you come up with now?

Challenge 17

WARNING: GRAPHIC CHIZ! No rating less than M!

Sam and Freddie were having a normal day, well as normal as it gets, until a strange man shows up. He takes them back to his home, bound and gagged. Once there, this man locks them up in a tiny bedroom, beaten and naked. One bed, one T.V., and a white fan to keep them cool if they get too hot. (If cold, they get under the covers in the bed.) There is a one way mirror where he can watch them, but they just see their reflections. A speaker is rigged into the room so he can tell them what sexual things to do to each other or else they'll be killed. Sam and Freddie have no choice but to put on live sex shows for this sick and twisted man. How will they cope? Will they ever be set free? Or are they doomed to forever be this man's play things?

Rules:

1. Seddie.

2. M-RATED ONLY! I SAID BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN: THIS IS GRAPHIC CHIZ! Nothing less than M, please.

3. Write well, please.

4. Multi-chaptered.

5. Drama and Angst. Some romance between Sam&Freddie.

6. Please don't make this all drama or all romance, find a balance.

7. Please don't flame me for this idea. These things actually happen, and I am in NO WAY supporting this. It was just an idea for a seddie-romance-bonded-by-trauma thing.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**Have fun writing...graphic chiz.**


	18. Challenge 18

**Another great prompt just for you!**

Challenge 18

Sam starts to doubt anyone loves her. When a Father McGurthy, the world's fattest priest offers her a place she'll be loved within the church, she gladly accepts his kind offer. Soon, she announces to the world that she has become a Christian, and denounces her vicious behavior to one of love and peace. Her friends are shocked at how different she is. Sam promises they can still be friends, that not much has changed. But when Sam starts to feel even more unloved, she turns to the convent to find it. Sam battles her feelings toward Freddie and her decision to join the convent, while Freddie comes to his own revelation that he is in love with Sam Puckett. Will Sam follow through with her plan to be a nun? Or will Freddie be able to stop her vows and convince her to be Sam Benson instead of Sister Sam?

Rules:

1. Seddie.

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**I could see this going in SO many directions, so I can't wait to see what you come up with! :)**


	19. Challenge 19

**Another great challenge coming your way!**

Challenge 19

Sam and Freddie are arguing again. What else is new? They both want the other to see how difficult they've had it, and what they've had to live through. When a mysterious girl, that only they can see, comes for them in the middle of the night, Sam and Freddie go on a journey with her. She is a time spirit, and brings Sam and Freddie, together, to Sam and Freddie's past, present and their future. Will they ever understand each other? Will they learn their true feeling for the other?Or will they run out of time?

Rules:

1. Seddie.

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**Can't wait to see what you come up with! :)**


	20. Challenge 20

**New challenge!**

Challenge 20

When Freddie's little 4 year old cousin comes to live with them because of her parents' death, Sam takes an instant liking to her, and starts spending special time with her and Freddie. Sam and Freddie grow closer and begin to love her as if she were theirs. After she starts acting weird- repeating people, ticking, making odd sounds that she says she can't control, Sam and Freddie take her to the doctor. When she is diagnosed with Tourette's syndrome, Sam and Freddie must learn how to take care of her properly. And what happens when she starts calling Sam and Freddie, Mommy and Daddy?

Rules:

1. Seddie

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**Can't wait to see what you come up with! :)**


	21. Challenge 21

**Another new challenge just for you!**

Challenge 21-iSchoolMusical

AU

When the new girl in school, Sam Puckett, comes to Ridgeway High, she meets none other than Freddie Benson, Captain of the fencing team. Freddie and Sam instantly connect. Freddie doesn't just want to be the Fencing guy, and Sam doesn't want to be labeled a nerd, though she's secretly a genius. When they get a call-back after spontaneously auditioning for the Winter Musical, Carly and Spencer Shay, (making him younger) the twins who normally get the roles, are furious. What will happen? Who will get the parts? Can love conquer all? Why am I asking these questions? Lol.

Rules:

1. Seddie.

2. Any rating.

3. Can be either serious or a spoof. (I myself neither love nor hate HSM. This just popped into my head one day)

4. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**This one could go so many ways... :D**


	22. Challenge 22

**Okay, this one is NOT by smiley face but still feel free to check it out!**

Sam is soooo over Jonah, the creep who tried to kiss Carly. But Jonah won't take no for an answer.  
Every day he sends her texts saying to take him back and over the last few weeks they've gotten ugly.  
Sam won't tell Carly because she doesn't want to worry her, but Sam is getting a little frightened.  
Ridiculous, right? But she is still a bit worried. When Jonah kidnaps here and traps her in his basement as his plaything,  
What will Freddie do? Everyone else has given up and Carly is too upset to leave her room. Freddie was going to tell her  
he loved her the day she disappeared. Freddie is too stubborn to let her just fade away.

Love, peace, and Pie,  
Leodoglover

**Eww...Jonah.**


	23. Challenge 23

**New challenge!**

Carly and Gibby/Griffin/O.C. are happily married and have a 1 year old daughter. Sam and Freddie (still fighting) have been named the godparents to said daughter, Gracie. After a horrible accident claims the lives of Carly and her husband, Sam and Freddie learn that they left Gracie in their care. The catch? Sam and Freddie aren't married. Heck, they're not even dating! They HATE each other. With a baby to take care of, other love interests (other as in other people than Sam and Freddie), and random visits by a social worker to make sure they can care for Gracie, can Seddie happen?

Rules:

1. Seddie.

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**Have fun with this one! :)**


	24. Challenge 24

**New challenge!**

iSeeDeadPeople

Sam has a secret. A terrible secret. Horrifying. Freddie notices something's up, and tries to help her. After noticing some cuts and bruises on her, Sam has no choice but to let him know the truth-she sees dead people. They walk around like normal, they don't know they're dead. They beg for her help. Some are just violent and want to hurt her. Can Freddie save Sam from the ghosts? Or will they wake the dead?

Rules:

1. Seddie.

2. Freddie can't be a ghost from the beginning, and he can't die. Cause then there is no happy ending XD.

3. Any rating.

4. Have fun.

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface.

**Can't wait to see what you come up with! :)**


	25. Challenge 25

**Last challenge! smileyface's new account is: HugsandBugsSmileyface**

Challenge 25

Sam has a problem. Ever since she was little, she's never had a good memory. People would tell her things had happened andbshe wouldn't remember them. It's not a huge secret that she doesn't remember the things she does while asleep, so she never felt the need to tell anyone about it. So when Freddie comes up to her in the hallway and kisses her, she's stunned. She learns the night before she had called Freddie up, even talked to him, went all the way to his house and kissed him, where she confessed her true feelings for him. Freddie, unaware Sam was asleep, confessed back and had sex that night. HOW DOES SAM NOT REMEMBER THIS? She goes to to doctor and finds out she has a disorder called sexomnia, where you have sex in your sleep! (Yes, it's a real disease) How can she cope? Can Freddie help her through this?

Rules:

1. Seddie.

2. Any rating.

3. Have fun

Hugs and Bugs,

smileyface

**Thanks for reading and writing!**


End file.
